The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for magnetizing a tool bit, particularly by providing a magnetizing device attachable to the bit for maintaining a magnetized state of the tool bit while the device is attached, to hold magnetically attracted fasteners on the bit.
When installing a fastener such as a screw or bolt in a work-piece, it is usually necessary to hold the fastener against the force of gravity while starting the fastener, before the fastener is seated sufficiently in the work-piece to support itself For example, when using a manual screwdriver, it is a familiar and sometimes aggravating requirement to hold a screw with the fingers of one hand while starting the screw with a screwdriver held by the other hand, to prevent dropping the screw and to hold the screw in a position for the screwdriver to obtain adequate purchase. When using an electric or pneumatic power driven tool, it is likewise generally required to provide some independent means to temporarily hold the fastener in mating disposition with the tool.
One solution to this problem is to provide permanently magnetized ferrous metal bits for use with ferrous metal fasteners, so that the fasteners are magnetically attracted to the bit. This solution, however, has the disadvantage that the magnetization strength that can be imparted to a ferrous metal bit is small by comparison with the magnetization strength of better magnets, such as neodymium magnets. In addition, such high strength magnetic materials are not well suited in hardness, strength or toughness for use as bits themselves.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for magnetizing a tool bit that provides for improved magnetization strength in a tool bit.